A Helping Hand
by x0xNavi chanx0x
Summary: Link and Navi are the best of friends, but what happens after Link gets cocky and decides he doesn't need Navi anymore?
1. The Fight

Link slept under a small tree peacefully, snoring only quietly. He tossed and turned a bit, still having the nightmares he once had in Kokiri Forest.  
A small, blue light floated in circles above him, watching the small boy sleep. As the sun rose, the small fairy known as Navi looked up. "Right. I suppose I should wae the boy," she said.  
She floated closer to her young companion.  
"..Link?" 

The boy stirred.  
"...Link!" Navi called again. After a few more tries and failures, she sighed.  
"I swear, he's like this every morning!" Navi said in an irritated tone.  
Swooping down and circling the boy quicker, Navi chanted: "Link! Link! Wake up! Link! Hey!"

As usual, the chanting finally awoke the young boy.  
"...Eh...?" Link muttered. His eyes shut tight as soon as he opened them- the light that emitted from Navi was blinding him. "N-navi! Cut it out"  
Navi stopped and hovered a few feet above him.  
"I'm sorry, Link," she said apologetically, "I just needed to wake you up. I tried everything." she confessed.  
Link sighed. "I know. I just gets annoying"  
Annoying.

The word stung Navi slightly- Link had said she was annoying before.  
But just like a mother, sometimes Navi had to nag Link to do something. She contemplated this as Link stood up and put on what little gear her had: The Kokiri sword, the deku sheild,  
and a slingshot. "Navi"  
The fairy didn't respond at first, but then shook herself lose.  
"Oh- yeah. Right." "Navi, what did the Great Deku tree say we needed to do again"  
Navi blinked. "Oh. H said we needed to see Princess Zelda. Follow me," Navi said.  
She led Link out to Hyrule Feilds, not minding his short encounter with his childhoos friend Saria on the bridge.

After the small incedent while leaving with Saria, Link and Navi set out to Hyrule Castle Town. Navi could tell Link was excited- the Spring in his step, the smile on his young face. All the same, she had to make sure Link did his mission instead of wandering around aimlessly looking at shops and what not. As they entered Castle Town, Navi's fears were realized- instead of doing as the Deku Tree told, Link wandered sprinted off to the nearest store.

"Link! Wait!" Navi called, chasing the boy.  
"Look at this, Navi, look!" Link gushed, showing Navi various items.  
"Yes, yes. Now come on!" Navi nagged, floating between Link and the wonders that awaited him.  
"Hey! Cut it out!" Link said, batting Navi away.

But Navi wouldn't give up. "Link! Hey! Listen! Hey!" She called.  
Finally, Link angrily stopped. "Would you cut it out!? That's so- annoying!" He snapped.  
Navi stopped. "Annoying? How am I annoying? Link, you have a job to do, and you need to do it!" Link rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! I've never seen so much cool stuff before! Why do you always spoil the fun?" Navi huffed. "I don't spoil the fun- I'm just doing my job, now come on!" Link stood his ground. "...No." "No?" Navi stared. "Come on, Link, you can look at these later after you"  
"No. I don't need you anymore, Navi. You're practically of no use." Link stated firmly"  
Navi hovered there, shocked.  
"E-excuse me?" She said, gaping at what the boy had said.  
"Just...go back to the forest. I'll be fine"  
And with that, Link turned on his heel, heading off into the crowd.

Navi still floated there, staring after the boy.  
"...He has no idea what he just said." She muttered.

xD Haha! First chapter. owo This is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind!


	2. Death Mountain

Link walked merrily to Hyrule Castle, glad to be free of Navi.  
His ego inflated with every step as he neared the castle.  
After sneaking past the gaurds, talking to the Princess, and being led out by the Sheikiah atttendant Impa, Link truly did feel independant. 

But meanwhile, Navi still searched Castle Town, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young boy.  
"Link!?"  
No answer.  
"LINK!?"  
Again, there was silence.

The fairy sighed. "Oh, Great Deku Tree," she muttered. "I have failed you. You ask for one simple request, and even that I can not do."  
Her wings seemed to droop as she plopped onto the ground behind a barrel.

A few minutes passed.  
"...I can't just sit here. I need to find him," she said.  
Navi floated into the air once more, and skimmed over the crowds of Caslte Town for the green-hatted boy before leaving the town behind, heading out to Hyrule Feild.

"Right. Zelda would have directed Link to..."  
She turned left, and her gaze fell apon the deadly Death Mountain, home of the proud rock-hard Gorons.

Navi sighed. "Whatever Link's doing, it can't be good." She muttered.

And naturally, the Fairy was right.

Link was aimlessly wandering around the village at te foot of Kakiriko.  
"...Zelda told me to come here, but what should I do"

A little voice in his head said: "_Navi would know_."  
Link shrugged the voice off.  
"Now, how the heck do I get up this mountain?" He muttered.

**(( 8DDDD SECOND CHAPTERRR..x3 Please review! 8D ))**


	3. Thank You

After wandering about like a lost child for what seemed like forever, Link finally managed to begin his way up Death Mountain.

"Ahaha! It seems I don't need Navi after all, huh?" He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Navi floated above the citizens of Kakiriko. "Link? Link?"

Of in the distance, she could've sworn she heard the boy's laughter.

"Link!"

The fairy flew speedily to the noise. She flew over the gaurds and the citizens until the green hat came into view.

She watched as he walked up to Death Mountain, a smile on his face.

The fairy sighed. "That moron"  
----------

Link had finally made it up to the top of Death Mountain, after an entire day of climbing.

He was completely unaware of the small blue light floating right along behind him, keeeping a watchful eye on the young hero.

He had more cuts and bruises than he should've had- and he was completely worn out.

He sat exhausted outside of the Goron's Cave entrance, huffing and puffing for breath.

Navi remained unseen, still carefully watching the boy.  
"He's lucky he made it this far," she muttered.

Link slowly rose to his feet. "Right..."

And he slowly wandered into the Cave.  
-  
(( XDDD;; Chances are I won't describe everything that happens in the game, I'll just go on with the plot. I'll just be all: 99 Yep, he went through some tough times. vv -nod nod- ))

After attempting to see Big Brother Goron several times, Link finally gave up.

"He won't come out of his room," was all that the Gorons had said.

He sat against the wall, his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Need some help?"

Link looked up, astonished to see the fimaliar fairy floating above him.

"...Navi?"

"I knew you wouldn't do too well without me, so I just thought I'd follow you."

"But I told you to-" Link began.

"Leave? No, I can't leave you Link. Not now, anyways. You did to okay without me at first, it seemed, but on your way up the Mountain-"

"I-I was fine!" Link stammered.

He told her his story of the climbing of the mountain, skipping the part where he screamed in fear of the massive boulders rolling down he hill, nearly wetting himself when the spiders leapt at him from the ridges above, and almost screaming again when the Gorons tore down the hill, rolling along.

"Navi? ...I think I really could use your help." Link said smiling.

Navi brightened up a little. "Alright Link, tell me what you need."

Link pointed out Big Brother Goron's door- shut tight, and no doorknob.

Navi thought for a moment.

"...Link, play Zelda's lullaby on your Ocarina."

Link nodded, and played the song.

The door shook, and moved out of the way, leading into Big Brother Goron's room.

"How do you know..?" Link asked.

Navi shrugged. "You're supposed to be the Royal Family's messenger, so why not play the song?"

Link nodded and began to walk into the room, whith Navi following, when he stopped.

"Oh, and Navi?"

"Yes, Link?"

"...Thanks." 


End file.
